


inner carnival

by poxariel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poxariel/pseuds/poxariel
Summary: you know it's extremely dangerous, but who really cares? — not you.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	inner carnival

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so i beg you to have mercy on me, thnx

you know it's extremely dangerous, but who really cares? — not you.

when your eyes fall on his, you are sure of what you want and, heavens, all you lack now is courage enough to get up and walk over to him. is what you want most, isn't it? that's what your body asks for, so... why not?

you lower your head, take a deep breath, count how many numbers you can count and try to distract yourself. but, after all, what is the use of such a distraction now? it's no use trying not to think about his lips, stretched out in a tender and inviting smile

even though you know that your features betray you, you cringe, trying to retreat into yourself, until you make a decision. looking up, you realize that he is still watching you, curious. you then get up and walk as fast as you can

away from him

as far as you can be

because you just can't help but want to kiss him, nor do you know if you can do it. he smiles, but you don't even know the damn reason... all you know is how much you want him in your arms

but the uncertainties are much stronger than your will.


End file.
